


Trick-Or-Treat

by Gwenpools_Aesthetic



Series: WinterDevil/Big Gun Bromance [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenpools_Aesthetic/pseuds/Gwenpools_Aesthetic
Summary: Trick-or-Treating in the Big Gun Bromance apartment. Happy Halloween everybody!!





	Trick-Or-Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Big Gun Bromance Universe, but you don't need to have read anything else in the series for it to make sense (BUT YOU SHOULD READ THE WHOLE SERIES BECAUSE IT'S FUN!!). All you need to know is that Clint Barton, Frank Castle, and Bucky Barnes live in an apartment together in Bed Stuy. Currently, Kate Bishop and Wade Wilson are also staying with them. Also, Matt Murdock and Bucky Barnes are a couple. 
> 
> For anyone who has read the series, this takes place somewhere between Chapters 7 and 8 of "I Followed Fires."

Bucky stared into the mirror and blew a kiss at the reflection staring back at him before carefully applying light purple lipstick and smiling at himself. He looked good. He loved Halloween, and he looked good. 

It had been a long time since he’d had a really good Halloween. There had been a few years where he could have, since he’d woken up, but putting on a costume had just felt strange. It had been hard figuring out what part of his every day identity was real and which part was a costume, and adding another costume on top of that just seemed like overkill. 

But this year… Bucky smiled and stood back admiring himself. This year it just felt right. 

He was wearing a custom-made, one-piece, purple spandex number with cut-outs on the hips. A long purple sleeve covered his vibranium arm, and his other arm was bare. He had momentarily wished that it was the other way around - the material caught on his arm and he was sure he was going to rip the damned thing while trying to get dressed - but then he realized that the cut-out on his left shoulder framed the gold star there, and that was perfect. A black belt was looped around his waist, held together in the front with a silver ring, and he had one black harness on his leg, another around his back and under his left shoulder, and a third around his left forearm. The outfit was completed with black, fingerless leather gloves, and a pair of oversized, purple aviator sunglasses. He had ironed his hair flat and pulled it back into a sleek ponytail, and topped that off with a purple headband. 

“James! James something isn’t right. I need your help!” 

Bucky smiled at himself one more time, shot himself double finger guns into the mirror, then headed out of the bathroom to find Matt.

He opened the door to his bedroom and didn’t even try to choke back the laughter. It wouldn’t have mattered, anyway. Matt always knew when he was trying to hide a reaction, so why bother. 

Matt was standing in the middle of Bucky’s room, dressed in an outfit that Bucky knew fairly well on a totally different frame. He was wearing torn black tactical pants held up by a thick belt with several sturdy purple pouches, and a tight black t-shirt with a purple chevron on the front. He had a heavy black brace around his knee, a second around his right bicep, and third that was supposed to be around his left forearm, connected to a band around his left bicep, but he’d managed to botch the entire thing up and now he couldn’t unbend his arm. 

“This is why I don’t wear things with straps and buckles,” Matt whined, as he flapped his left arm uselessly at Bucky. He scrunched his nose. “Also, you’re wearing too much hairspray.” 

“I need it to stay smooth. Looking this good isn’t easy, you know.”

“Just as long as I can get my fingers through it later,” Matt teased. “Now help me!”

“Oh?” Bucky stepped towards him until their bodies were almost touching. “What seems to be the problem?”

Matt wiggled his arm at Bucky again, pouting slightly.

“You mean it’s not supposed to be like that?” Bucky caught Matt’s trapped arm in his hand. He ran a finger down Matt’s shoulder to the first strap on his left bicep and unbuckled it. Then, in one fluid movement, he spun Matt around and buckled the strap to his right bicep, effectively trapping Matt’s arms behind his back. “Is this what you wanted?” he asked darkly, pressing himself up against Matt’s back.

“James,” Matt choked out.

“Hey have you guys seen the candy? I can’t…” Frank stuck his head through the open door and then immediately backed out again, slamming the door behind him. “Jesus fucking Christ, you two,” he shouted through the wall. “Lock the goddamned door. Or at least fucking shut it!”

The two men froze and then, as if on cue, simultaneously burst into hysterical laughter. 

“It’s not funny!” Frank shouted from across the apartment. 

“You should have seen his face,” Bucky said as he caught his breath.

“He’s still blushing,” Matt confirmed.

Bucky ran a finger gently up and down Matt’s arm, tracing along the leather straps that bound his hands behind his back. “This ain’t a terrible look for you, you know? But we gotta get ready. Everyone should be back soon, and the kids’ll be comin’ round within the hour.” He unbuckled the arm brace and put it back on properly. 

He helped Matt put on a finger brace and then applied three bandaids to his face, and a few more on his arms. He wrapped both of Matt’s wrists in white athletic tape, then, after mussing up Matt’s hair, he took a step back and admired his handiwork. He passed Matt a pair of purple combat boots and purple wrap-around sunglasses.

Matt pushed the glasses up his nose, then cocked his head to the side as he stepped into the boots. “They’re here,” he said. “Just walked into the building. You ready?”

“Absolutely!” Bucky pulled Matt close and held him for just a second. “It’s kind of weird looking at you like this, you know?”

“You’re telling me you never wanted to make out with Clint?” Matt asked, moving his lips even closer to Bucky’s.

“Never once. You tellin’ me you have?”

Matt shrugged, then leaned in further, pushing their bodies and lips together, but Bucky held him back.

“Why are you thinking about kissing Clint?”

“I am not thinking about kissing anyone but you, James.” Matt ran his hands down Bucky’s sides and slipped them into the hip cut-outs, feeling the warm skin underneath. “Mmmm… this is convenient and now I’m thinking about Kate having these and oh God, you’re right. It is awkward.” Matt’s face turned into a grimace as he pulled his hands back and took a step away from Bucky. 

Both men stood uncomfortably for a moment, then they heard the door to the apartment open. 

“You ready, Hawkeye?” Bucky asked. 

“I’m ready, Hawkeye. Are you?” Matt asked back.

“So ready.” Bucky reached out and squeezed Matt’s hand once. “Let’s do this.”

They stepped out into the living room.

“Oh my god I hate you!” Kate declared as she burst into laughter. “This is…” she walked around Bucky, eyeing him suspiciously. “This is really spot on, actually. Where did you get this?”

“I had it made!”

Clint shook his head at Matt. “You making fun of me for getting hurt is a laugh.” 

Matt smiled and cocked his head to the side. “Sounds like you’ve got a few bruised ribs and a dislocated finger right now. You want me to help you set that? Get you some peas to put on your bruises?”

“Shut up,” Clint muttered, turning to the fridge and pulling out a beer. He resisted pressing it to his face where a faint bruise was starting to form, not wanting to prove Matt right.

“So what are your costumes?” Bucky asked expectantly. 

“Just you wait and see. I’m pretty excited!” Kate exclaimed, while Clint looked down at his toes nervously.

Bucky was about to press the matter when the apartment door opened again and Clint snorted. He turned and saw Wade dressed in all black. He was wearing a long brown wig, had eyeshadow smudged all over his face, and - Bucky stepped forward and touched it to be sure - there was aluminum foil wrapped around his entire left arm. A red star cut out of construction paper appeared to be hot glued to his shoulder. 

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Bucky said to him with a smile. 

“Well yeah,” Wade agreed. “When it comes to a good cosplay, embodying the attitude of your character is everything! So what’s the plan?” He clapped excitedly. “When do the kiddies show up? I bought full sized candy bars!!”

“Where is the candy?” Frank asked, emerging from Clint’s room, where he had presumably been hiding until he was sure Matt and Bucky were decent. “I looked everywhere I couldn’t find…”

“HOLY FORKING SHIRTBALLS!” Clint interrupted, grabbing his side and doubling over with laughter. “THAT IS MY FAVORITE COSTUME EVER!!! YOU WIN” 

They all turned to look at him. Clint was inconsolable. Bucky and Wade were both giggling. Matt tilted his head. 

“I don’t get it.” Matt took a few steps towards Frank. As far as he could tell, Frank was wearing a fairly standard suit and tie and a pair of glasses. Not much of a costume. “What are you supposed to be?”

“I’m a blind asshole lawyer.” 

Matt stood stunned for a second, then walked closer and snatched the glasses off of Frank’s face. “These are mine, jackass! I’ve been searching for them for a week!”

“You can have them back tomorrow,” Frank replied calmly, taking the glasses back and putting them on his face. “I need them so everyone knows how pompous I am.”

Matt shook his head, holding back a grin. “I’m not an asshole. I took your case, didn’t I?”

“Yeah. That’s absolutely something only an asshole would do.” Frank patted Matt gently on the shoulder. “Be cool, Red. Don’t be jealous that I wear the suit better than you do.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Pass, thanks. I’m not down with all that weird shit you and Barnes are always getting into.”

“Hello. Yes. I would like to hear more about the weird shit, please,” Wade interjected from across the room. He walked over and wrapped an arm around Frank’s waist. “Actually… we make a cute couple, dontcha think? You interested in a little role-play?”

Frank glared at him, and then turned to Matt. “You got one of those stick things I can borrow?”

“You mean a cane? I mean, yeah Frank but I feel like this is maybe getting a little insensitive, don’t you? My disability really isn’t a costume...”

“That’s fair, Red. No disrespect. I just want to hit Wade with it.”

Matt laughed. “Yeah, in that case hold on.” He disappeared into Bucky’s bedroom and then came back out with a white cane. “Here,” he said, handing it to Frank.

“Great!”

“But you know he’s going to like that, right?”

Frank paused, hand already lifted like he was planning on testing the cane out. Wade was looking at him expectantly, grinning. “You guys are a bunch of fucking weirdos,” Frank said, handing the cane back to Matt. “Take it. I don’t want it anymore.”

“Alright, Clint. You’re next. What you got?” Bucky prompted. 

“Oh… well, I mean. It’s just… I didn’t...”

“MAXIMUM EFFORT!”

The door to Kate’s room swung open with a bang, revealing the petite girl to be dressed in all red and black spandex, a rocket launcher slung across her back. 

“Oh my god, I love it!!” Wade squealed, running up and kissing her on the cheek of her mask.

“Oh, for fuck sake!” Clint exclaimed. “Am I the only one who didn’t get the memo?”

Everyone turned and stared at him. 

“It’s fine. That’s cool. I just won’t wear a costume this year.”

“What’s happening, Hawkeye?” Kate asked.

“Nobody told me that we were going as each other and I feel like a jerk. My costume is a stupid pirate.”

“Awww…” Kate hugged him. She turned to Frank. “Can you lend him your vest or…”

“Nope,” Frank interrupted. “I want to see the pirate costume.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I don’t want to be the Punisher anyway and wear your sweaty old vest. You probably never even wash that thing.”

“I don’t.”

“He doesn’t.”

Frank and Matt replied at the same time. 

“Gross.” Clint turned and walked towards his room. “I’d rather be a pirate.”

Ten minutes later they were all lounging around the apartment in full costume, drinks in hand. Clint was resplendent in black pants and a puffy shirt, with a stuffed parrot pinned to his shoulder. Lucky had been fed three slices of pizza, and was sleeping contentedly in Clint’s bedroom, so as to not slobber on any kids or eat all the candy when nobody was looking, when the first knock came on the apartment door.

Clint pulled the door open exuberantly. “Trick-or-treat!!!” a group of six or seven small children called out in unison. 

“Awww… you get two,” Clint said, patting a tiny Hawkeye on the head while slipping an extra candy bar into his jack-o-lantern shaped bucket.

The night continued in the same way, with Clint rushing to greet the kids, and ooh-ing and ahh-ing over all their costumes. After the fifth group, Bucky downed his beer and poured himself a large glass of whiskey, which he drank quickly. He could feel himself spiraling downwards. 

“Hey.” Matt’s hand was solid in the small of his back. “You ok? What’s happening?”

“He hasn’t thought it through,” Bucky said to Matt quietly. “It’s going to end badly and he’s not prepared… it hadn’t occurred to me. Not until they started coming. Who’s going to be first, you know? Tony? Nat?” He swallowed hard. “I’m not ready for it.”

“Ok. Hey, it’s ok. What can we do? Do you want to get out of here? Go back to my place? Or, we could just grab Lucky and hide in your room. She’d love the company.”

There was a knock on the door and, like usual, Clint flung it open with as much enthusiasm as the kids on the other side.

“Trick-or-treat,” a small, familiar voice called out. 

“Morgan!” Bucky cheered, face lifting. “After this we’ll go and hide,” he said quietly to Matt as he turned towards the door. 

“Wait!” Matt called, trying to grab his hand, but he was already moving away.

Bucky didn’t notice Clint and Kate standing dumbstruck, staring into the doorway.

He didn’t notice Matt reaching out for him.

The apartment was too small anyway. It was over in the moment he turned, and was face-to-face with the world’s tiniest, most adorable Captain America, holding on to the hand of a very regular sized Spider-Man. Bucky had to marvel at the attention to detail Pepper - or whoever had helped Morgan, although Bucky had to believe it had been Pepper - had put into the costume to clearly show that this was Steve’s version of Captain America. She had tiny brown leather gloves that matched the leather straps looped over her shoulders and criss-crossing her back, holding the tiny shield in place. Someone had even dotted tiny makeup stubble on her chin.

“Hey Mr. Barnes,” Pete’s voice came out hesitantly from under his mask. “Ummm… she was supposed to be Elsa but she changed her mind at the last minute and there was no arguing with her. I’m sorry. I hope...”

“Uncle Bucky!!!!” Morgan shouted, breaking free of Pete’s grasp and running towards him, face full of joy. “I’m an Avenger too!!” She jumped up into Bucky’s arms, and he held her tight. “Yeah you are, sweetheart. You’re an Avenger too.” He looked up and met eyes with Clint, both of them blinking back tears at Tony Stark’s daughter unknowingly bridging whatever wall might have still been left between the two heroes. Bucky pulled out his phone and snapped a quick selfie with Morgan, unsure of how it might make Steve feel to see it. He’d hold on to it and consider that for a while, he decided. 

“Stop it, you’re squishing me,” Morgan complained, pushing herself out of Bucky’s arms. He smiled, and set her gingerly on the ground. “I’m here with Spider-Man,” she announced proudly. “He swung me all the way here from Queens.”

“I one hundred percent did not,” Pete said from where he was still standing in the doorway. “I swung you one time, Morgan. And I told you not to tell people that. If your mom finds out…”

“Mama must never know,” Morgan said conspiratorially, eyes wide. 

“Your mama knows everything,” Bucky whispered back to her. “Best to just realize that now.”

“Hmph.” She looked at him disbelieving. Her eyes turned to Matt. “You’re dressed like Uncle Clint.”

“I am,” Matt replied. “Do you like my costume?”

Morgan assessed him critically. “You should have died your hair.” 

Matt laughed. “Maybe next time.”

“Are you Uncle Bucky’s boyfriend?”

Matt smiled at her as he kneeled down to get on her level. “I am. We haven’t met before, have we? I’m Matt Murdock.” 

“I’mMorganStarkPleasedToMeetYou,” she said, the words clearly practiced and recited time and again. “Why are you wearing sunglasses inside at night? It’s rude.”

Matt laughed. “It’s part of my costume. Doesn’t your Uncle Clint wear glasses all the time?”

“Not inside. Plus, I saw you one time, on the TV, and you were wearing glasses then too.”

“Oh.” Matt took off his glasses. “I wear them to hide my eyes because I can’t see the same as you do, and sometimes that’s distracting to people.”

Morgan considered him for a moment, then stepped forward, picked up his hand, and shook it aggressively. “I think your eyes are very pretty,” she said decidedly. 

Matt smiled. “Thank you, Morgan. I appreciate it.”

She looked at Frank and Wade. “I don’t know you,” she said before turning and walking back to Clint and Kate. She hugged each of them. “When will you two come and play with me. I want to shoot arrows at the trees again like last time.” 

Clint smiled down at her. “We’ll set something up with your mom soon, ok?”

Morgan nodded up at him smiling expectantly. “Mama must never know about the arrows, either.”

“We know, bug,” Kate agreed. “Mama must never know.” 

“Ok Spider-Man! Let’s go get more candy!”

“Wish I could hang out!” Pete shouted back as Morgan dragged him down the hallway to the next apartment. “I love your costume, Mister Punisher, Sir!!!”

The night continued about the same. There were two Iron Mans and one Black Widow, and three girls dressed sort of like Captain America who Kate gave extra candy to. There was one older girl dressed kind of like Deadpool, but in all pink and with no pants, who Wade yelled at to “get the fuck out of here with that self-indulgent bullshit.” Mostly, it was the usual. There were ghosts and zombies... 

“Why would you dress your kid up like they’re dead,” Frank asked. 

“Because it’s spoopy,” Wade replied with a grin. 

“Spooky?” 

“Spoopy.” 

“What the fuck does that mean,” Frank asked. 

“It’s like spooky, but cute,” Wade told him. 

“There’s nothing cute about my dead kids,” Frank replied, glaring at him.

“Ok, Debbie Downer. Jesus Christ,” Wade said, getting up and walking away.

...evil scientists…

“That’s not really what evil scientists look like. I’ve never seen one wearing a lab coat in real life,” Bucky announced after the kid had  
left and the door was shut.

“I think he was supposed to be Dr. Horrible, or whatever,” Clint suggested with a shrug.

“Dr. what now? Isn’t that the guy who hired all the assassins to take out all the mutants?”

“Shut up I don’t think you can say that word yet!” Wade shouted from across the room.

“What? No.” Clint looked at both of them in confusion. “Dr. Horrible. It was a musical.” 

“That’s stupid. Evil scientists don’t sing.”

_ ... _dead cheerleaders…

“No, I’ve never been a cheerleader,” Kate was indignant. “What, you assume because I’m a girl that automatically means I was a   
cheerleader? Check yourself, Barton.”

...and vampires. 

“Isn’t this going to be awkward when Blade shows up and we all find out they’re real?” Wade asked nobody in particular. 

“Who?” Matt and Clint asked at the same time.

“Nobody. It’s no big deal.” 

There were a lot of Captain Marvels, even more Spider-People, and just an excessive amount of Falcons. Bucky really hoped Sam was somewhere not seeing all this, or his head wasn’t going to fit through door frames tomorrow. At one point, two Spider-Men walked up to the door at the same time and Wade made them point at each other before he had to sit down from laughing so hard. Nobody bothered to ask him what his deal was. There were also a handful of Thors, a few more Hawkeyes, and three Hulks. 

About half way through the second hour of trick-or-treat, Jessica appeared behind a group of small kids, one of whom was dressed in all red. He was wearing a red hat, pulled down low so it almost covered his eyes completely, and someone had sewn little red felt horns to the top. He held two paper towel rolls that he had wrapped black construction paper around. “Don’t let it get to your head, dummy,” she said to Matt after the door shut. “He looks less ridiculous in those ears than you do.” 

“How many Jessica Jones’s have you seen out there today?” Matt asked with a grin. 

“What are you wearing, anyway?” Kate chimed in, gesturing at Jessica’s outfit: black pants, a black shirt, and her leather jacket. “No sense of fun!”

“What are you talking about,” Jessica responded in mock offense. “I’m totally Frank.”

Frank snorted from across the room. 

Eventually the crowd slowed and then stopped altogether.

Bucky sat down on the couch and Matt snuggled up next to him. “Did you have fun?” he asked quietly, interlacing their fingers together.

“Yeah,” Bucky smiled at him and pressed a gentle kiss into his forehead. “I did, baby. Thank you.” 

“Halloween a bit different than you remember it, Kitten?” Wade asked, plopping down dramatically on the other side. 

Bucky glared at him. “Nah. The costumes are fancier and store bought, and the candy is in brighter paper, but otherwise it’s all the same. Kids gettin’ to stay out too late, havin’ fun and not gettin’ hassled for once.”

“Were you trouble?” Clint asked, taking up his usual seat in the window. “I bet Steve was trouble.”

Bucky and Matt both winced slightly at the name, but Bucky answered anyway. “Steve was always trouble, but we weren’t out smashin’ people’s jack-o-lanterns or vandalizing houses or anything like that. Mostly we were in it for the extra candy. Steve looked so young, we went until they cancelled everything cause of sugar rationing. If the war wouldn’t have happened, we probably would have kept going until he got…” Bucky stopped himself short. “I guess I don’t know when we would have stopped, if the war wouldn’t have happened. Anyway, any nonsense would have taken away from candy time, so we mostly steered away from that.”

“I can’t even picture Steve eating candy,” Clint said quietly.

“He didn’t. Not then, either. Too much sugar gave him heart palpitations, so he gave it all to me.”

Matt squeezed Bucky’s hand gently.

“Anyway, the spirit is all the same. We had more games, though.”

“What kind of games,” Kate asked. 

“You know, dumb spooky stuff,” Bucky said.

“Spoopy,” Wade added knowingly.

Bucky continued, ignoring him. “We’d play with Ouija boards, or pretend we could tell fortunes with charms in teacups. Ghost in the graveyard, which is kind of like tag I guess. All sorts of shit using apples: Apple paring, snap apple, pass the apple, bobbing for apples…”

“I am so good at bobbing for apples,” Wade interrupted. “I would destroy you at an apple bobbing contest.”

“Is that so?” Bucky asked.

“It is.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes and glared at him, trying to determine if he was serious or if this was some sort of sexual innuendo thing. “Is bobbing for apples the only thing you recognized on the list or what?”

“Maybe I was just reminiscing about the last time I saw you soaking wet.” Wade winked at him. 

“Ok, fine,” he said after a moment’s assessment, his Halloween spirit getting the better of him. “Clint, go down to the bodega and buy a big bag of apples.”

“Why do I have to…?”

“Just go,” Bucky cut him off, pushing some money into his hands. “Buy yourself a slice of pizza while you’re out.” 

“Deal!” Clint said, throwing a salute and heading out the door.

Bucky stood up, opened a window, and pulled a large, bright purple, plastic tub off of the fire escape. Clint had come home with it one day over the summer.

“_ What the fuck is that,” Bucky asked. _

_ “It’s a gardening tub,” Clint replied. _

_ “But we don’t have a garden,” Bucky said, shaking his head. _

_ “But we COULD have a garden. We could garden in the tub!” _

_ Bucky glared at him. _

_ “It was on sale and it’s purple, ok? What do you want from me?” _

The tub, unsurprisingly, did not have a garden in it, but it did have a lot of spiderwebs and dead bugs, so Bucky washed it out in the bathtub.

“This is by far the dumbest thing you guys have done yet,” Jessica called out over the sound of running water as Bucky filled the gardening tub.

Bucky carried the now water-filled tub out of the bathroom and set it down on the living room floor. It sloshed slightly.

“This should probably be happening on the roof?” Kate suggested with a faint smile. 

Bucky eyed the drops of water trailing from the bathroom to the tub at his feet. He shrugged. “It’s cold out.”

The door opened and Clint came back in with a five pound bag of apples in his hand. He immediately stared at the tub of water on the ground. “Awww… carpet, no,” he said quietly.

Clint’s appearance seemed to suddenly pull Bucky out of his head, and he stared down at the tub on the floor in horror. Sudden flashbacks of waterboarding and the feeling of his own head being held under water flooded his mind. His heart started pounding.

Matt immediately noticed the shift and walked up to him, hand finding the small of his back rubbing soft circles there.

Bucky blinked and shook his head. “You know what, Clint is right. This is going to be a mess. I forfeit, Wade. You win. Let’s play pass the apple instead.”

“How do you play pass the apple?” Matt asked, his hand still massaging Bucky’s back.

“It’s easy. Clint!” He held up a hand and Clint tossed an apple into it. You take your apple in your mouth like this.” He bit down, holding the apple between his teeth, and then continued to talk, his words obscured slightly but still understandable. “An den you ‘ass it ho your ‘artner ike dis.” He turned and faced Matt, who opened his own mouth to take the apple out of Bucky’s. At the very last second, Bucky dropped the apple between them and caught Matt’s lips in a vicious kiss. 

“And that’s exactly how you play,” he said with a grin as they pulled apart. “All the dames loved it, because they could kiss whoever they wanted without seemin’ like they were loose.”

Matt smiled and kissed Bucky again, and then the two of them grabbed the bucket of water, carefully carried it into the bathroom, and dumped it into the tub.

“I’ve played a Ouija board,” Jessica added as they emerged. 

Various versions of “Of course you have” and “Nobody is surprised” went up around the room. 

“Whatever.” Jessica rolled her eyes at them. “We gonna watch a scary movie or what?”

“Sure,” Frank pulled out the remote and began flipping through the Netflix suggestions for horror movies. 

“What about Texas Chainsaw Massacre?” Jessica suggested, as Frank scrolled past it.

“You know I hate scary movies,” Kate whined. 

“I know. That’s why I like them,” Jessica wrapped an arm around her protectively. 

“Jerk,” Kate punched her in the arm. Jessica didn’t flinch.

“What about Harry Potter?” Clint suggested.

“What?!?” Frank was aghast. “Harry Potter isn’t a Halloween movie!!”

“Of course it is,” Clint argued. “It has witches and wizards and a big, scary snake?”

“That's the second one. Also, everyone knows the Harry Potter movies are Christmas movies,” Frank insisted.

Matt snickered. 

“What do you know, Red? You ever _ see _any of them?”

“Go to hell, Frank.”

“Give me that,” Wade said, snatching the remote away from Frank who was on his third time scrolling through the horror selections. Frank glared at him, but didn’t argue when he switched to to Family Movies, and selected Hocus Pocus. 

Everyone sat down, and Bucky pulled Matt closer as the familiar music began to play. He smiled as Matt tucked his forehead into the crook of his neck, and then quietly began to narrate what was happening on screen into Matt’s ear as he felt him relax into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone not familiar with Kate Bishop's costume... I think Bucky would make this shit look good!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and/or Kudos. And, as always, if you'd like to see the Big Gun Bromance boys get into any shenanigans, please let me know and I will do my best to make it happen.


End file.
